fabledlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabled Lands: List of Items
Warning: The information on this and the linked pages may spoil your gaming experience. Possibly you want to explore everything by yourself. However, if you have played a great deal already and are searching desparately for a specific item, maybe this could be of help. The items are structured primarily as in the Fabled Lands market descriptions (Armour, Weapons, Magical Equipment, Other). Since the "Other" category contains extremely many items it has been structured further. Items are included only up to book 7 (The Serpent King's Domain). At the moment (2019), books 8 - 12 have not been published yet. Some items are listed in more than one category. Examples: Silver nugget is listed below "Amulets, Jewelry, Decoration" as well as "Metals". Book of the Seven Sages '''is listed below "Paper Stuff" as well as "Quest Items". Armour * '''Animal helm* (Defence +1) * Champions's gauntlets* (Defence +1, COMBAT +3 if unarmed) * Leather (Defence +1) * Leather jerkin (Defence +1) * Wizard's cape (Defence +1) * Dented helmet+ (Defence +2) * Feathered shield* (Defence +2) * Pachara's circlet*+ (Defence +2, CHARISMA +1) * Quilted armour* (Defence +2) * Ring mail (Defence +2) * Ring of guarding (Defence +2) - cumulative * Chain mail (Defence + 3) * Quilted armour* (Defence +3) * Regal helm (Defence +3) * Sword of stone (Defence +3) * Crocodile hide armour*+ (Defence +4, swimming tests successful) * Electrum breastplate (Defence +4) * Splint armour (Defence + 4) * Plate armour (Defence + 5) * Heavy plate (Defence + 6) * Pearl Breastplate (Defence +6) * Sacrosanct sword+ (COMBAT bonus = half SANCTITY, +3 in spiritual combat) * Rainbow tunic* (THIEVERY +3, Defence +6) * Vulcanium mail (Defence +7) * Magic shield (Defence +10) Weapons Swords, axes, spears etc. * Cursed sword (COMBAT -2) * Without COMBAT bonus * Axe * Battle axe * Bone club * Club * Cudgel * Dagger * Flint knife * Golden katana * Hunting spear * Ivory-handled katana * Knife * Mace * Meat cleaver * Nopalti's baton * Paper sword * Pickaxe * Quarterstaff * Rusty sword * Scimitar * Shortsword * Spear * Staff * Sword * COMBAT bonus +1 * Black axe (COMBAT +1) * Bronze axe (COMBAT +1) * Curved sword (COMBAT +1) * Dagger (COMBAT+1) * Fishing spear (COMBAT +1) * Gold dagger (COMBAT +1) * Golden katana (COMBAT +1) * Jagged sword (COMBAT +1) * Katana (COMBAT +1) * Moon spades (COMBAT +1) * Naginata (COMBAT +1) * Spear (COMBAT +1) * Shadar spear (COMBAT +1) * Staff (COMBAT +1) * Sword (COMBAT +1) * Tarnished sword (COMBAT +1) * Warhammer (COMBAT +1) * COMBAT bonus +2 * Battle axe (COMBAT +2) * Coral spear (COMBAT +2) * Cutlass (COMBAT +2) * Crystal knife+ (COMBAT +2) * Dagger (COMBAT +2) * Enchanted spear (COMBAT +2) * Fine sabre (COMBAT +2) * Diamond lance (COMBAT +2) * Golden sword (COMBAT +2) * Macuahuitl (COMBAT +2) * Magic spear (COMBAT +2) * Magic sword (COMBAT +2) * Magic trident (COMBAT +2) * Pickaxe (COMBAT +2) * Pole axe (COMBAT +2) * Shadar spear (COMBAT +2) * Short sword (COMBAT +'''2) * '''Spear (COMBAT +2) * Sword (COMBAT +2) * Sword of metal (COMABT +2) * Uttakin long-axe (COMBAT +2) * COMBAT bonus +3 * Battle axe (COMBAT +3) * Blade of loss (COMBAT +3, if not a Troubadour) * Blessed mace (COMBAT +3) * Champions's gauntlets* (Defence +1, COMBAT +3 if unarmed) * Enchanted sword (COMBAT +3) * Hero's sword (COMBAT+3) * Jade Defender (COMBAT +3, Defence +3) * Macuahuitl (COMBAT +3) * Shadar scimitar (COMBAT +3) * Spear (COMBAT +3) * Sword (COMBAT +3) * Sword of the Shadar (COMBAT +3) * COMBAT bonus +4 * Dagger (COMBAT +4) * Shadar sword (COMBAT +4) * Spear (COMBAT +4) * Spear of retribution (COMBAT +4) * Sword (COMBAT +4) * Sword of spider-slaying (COMBAT +4, +9 against spiders) * Warhammer (COMBAT +4) * COMBAT bonus +5 * Blade of loss (COMBAT +5, Defence +2 cumulative, if a Troubadour) * Serpent's fang+ (COMBAT +5) * Yrindi spear (COMBAT +5, SCOUTING +4, codeword Gone if lost) * COMBAT bonus +6 * Abiu staff (COMBAT +6, SCOUTING +6) * Holy sword (COMBAT +6) * Sword (Combat +6) * Equilibirum+ (COMBAT +7, +4 in spiritual combat) * White sword (COMBAT +8) Magical Equipment * Amber wand (MAGIC +1) * Ebony wand (MAGIC +2) * Ooboonta bracelet (MAGIC +2, SCOUTING +2) * Spiral amulet (MAGIC +2, SANCTITY +2) * Sword of water (MAGIC +2) * Cobalt wand (MAGIC +3) * Nopalti's baton (MAGIC +4) * Selenium wand (Magic +4) * Spirit mirror (MAGIC +4) * Celestium wand (Magic +5) * Hyperium wand (MAGIC +6) Other Items CHARISMA-Related Items * Bamboo flute (CHARISMA +1) * Flute (CHARISMA +1) * Mandolin (CHARISMA +1) * Onyx bracelet (CHARISMA +1) * Pachara's circlet*+ (Defence +2, CHARISMA +1) * Jade bracelet (CHARISMA +2) * Magic mandolin (CHARISMA +2) * Silver flute (CHARISMA +2) * Sword of fire (CHARISMA +2) * Centaur flute (CHARISMA +3) * Enchanted flute (CHARISMA +3) * Lute (CHARISMA +3) * Moonstone bracelet (CHARISMA +3) * Aeonian flute (CHARISMA +4) * Blackwood lyre (CHARISMA +5) * Jade crown (CHARISMA +5) THIEVERY-Related Items * Lockpicks (THIEVERY +1) * Monkey paw ring (THIEVERY +1) * Jet ring (THIEVERY +2) * Magic lockpicks (THIEVERY +2) * Sword of air (THIEVERY +2) * Ashen cloak (THIEVERY +3) * Chameleon cloak (THIEVERY +3) * Gloves of Sig (THIEVERY +3) * Rainbow tunic* (THIEVERY +3, Defence +6) * Stone of Ko (THIEVERY +3) * Darkling cloak (THIEVERY +7, SANCTITY temporarily reduced to 1) SANCTITY-Related Items * Darkling cloak (THIEVERY +7, SANCTITY temporarily reduced to 1) * Holy symbol (SANCTITY +1) * Lotus talisman (SANCTITY +1) * Patron amulet (SANCTITY +1) * Animal totem (SANCTITY +2) * Paradise talisman (SANCTITY +2) * Silver holy symbol (SANCTITY +2) * Spiral amulet (MAGIC +2, SANCTITY +2) * Sword of ice (SANCTITY +2) * Gold holy symbol (SANCTITY +3) * Serpent amulet (SANCTITY +3) * Jade beads (SANCTITY +5) * Vajra baton (SANCTITY +5) SCOUTING-Related Items * Compass (SCOUTING +1) * Sunstone (SCOUTING +1) * Gold compass (SCOUTING +2) * Cross-staff (SCOUTING +2) * Level-staff (SCOUTING +2) * Ooboonta bracelet (MAGIC +2, SCOUTING +2) * Sword of wood (SCOUNTING +2) * Codex of ways (SCOUTING +3) * Sextant (SCOUTING +3) * Stone arrowhead (SCOUTING +4) * Yrindi spear (COMBAT +5, SCOUTING +4, codeword Gone if lost) * Abiu staff (COMBAT +6, SCOUTING +6) Amulets, Jewelry, Decoration * Amulet of Ebron * Amulet of protection * Bag of pearls * Bluestone amulet (keep one blessing except Luck) * Casket of gems * Circlet of mastery * Copper amulet * Green gem * Green medallion * Ooboonta bracelet (MAGIC +2, SCOUTING +2) * Platinum earring * Runic circlet * Scarab amulet * Silver medallion * Silver nugget * Spiral amulet (MAGIC +2, SANCTITY +2) * Spotted scarf * Stone bracelet * Striped scarf * Tatsu pearl Animals, Plants, Monsters * Abzu plant * Bag of seeds * Black cat * Bleeding heart flower * Boar's tusk * Bullfrog * Crocodile skin * Dragon egg * Dragon feather * Dragon's head * Four-leaf clover * Ghoul's head * Hydra's tooth * Jaguar's tooth * Kakpi bird * Parrot * Parrot fungus * Peacock feather * Pink rice grain * Rabbit's foot charm * Red acorn * Sandbox sprig * Scarlet macaw * Silver nightingale * Smoulder fish * Unicorn's horn * Wisp spider webbing * Witch's hand * Yrindi branch Keys * Fretwork key * Key of stars * Obsidian key * Pyramid key * Verdigris key Light * Candle * Lantern * Xibalban lantern Metals * Copper ore * Selenium ore * Silver nugget Paper Stuff * Bamboo invitation * Book of the Seven Sages * Black Diptych * Catastrophe certificate * Coded missive * Deed of safe passage * Deed to the Wrath of God * Diplomatic letter * Jungle Perils * Map * Map of Bazalek * Map of the mountains * Mariner's ruttier * Officer's pass * Parchment * Scroll of Ebron * Sealed letter * Shadar scroll * Ship's deeds * Treasure map * Vade Mecum * Wine-stained treasure map Potions and Salves * Blue potion * Healing salve (restores 1-6 Stamina) * Potion of comeliness (CHARISMA +1) * Potion of curing * Potion of godliness (SANCTITY +1) * Potion of healing (+5 Stamina) * Potion of health * Potion of intellect (MAGIC +1) * Potion of nature (SCOUTING +1) * Potion of restoration * Potion of stealth (THIEVERY +1) * Potion of strength (COMBAT +1) * Potion of THIEVERY +1 * Scorpion antidote Outdoor survival * Climbing gear * Fur cloak * Rope * Tent * Water flask * Wolf pelt Poison * Blue potion * Rat poison * Scorpion venom * Tarantula venom Quest Items * Abzu plant * Amcha's head * Amulet of Ebron * Banner of the Shadar * Black dragon shield * Blade of Equilibrium * Bleeding heart flower * Blessed ash * Boar's tusk * Book of the Seven Sages * Bottle of Panyck water * Coded missive * Copper amulet * Coral-red tresses * Diplomatic letter * Dragon's head * Flame opal eye * Ghoul's head * Gold chain mail of Tyrnai * Golden net * Gossamer net * Heart-shaped locket * Hilt of Equilibrium * Holy Avenger * Lacquer box * Magic chest * Map of the mountains * Oak staff * Parrot fungus * Pink rice grain * Red acorn * Royal sceptre * Sceptre of kings * Sigil of Vinti * Silver nightingale * Tatsu pearl * Vial of yellow dust * Willow staff * Witch's hand Other * Activation lodestone * Agate swan * A picture of a broken sword (turn to 7 / 960) * A storm scene (turn to 7 / 206) * A picture of a night-black horse (turn to 7 / 810) * Ball of string * Beeswax candle * Blessed ash * Blessing stone * Blue crystal shard * Bottle of rimcha * Bottle of wine * Broken clay bowl * Charm of safety * Cloak of feathers * Conch of safety from storms x3 * Copper pot * Courtier's mask * Crimson arrow * Crocodile food * Dead head * Deck of marked cards * Demon stone * Dragon mask * Dust of tranquility * Feary mead * Fishing hook * Flask of oblivion * Flute * Forked pole * Gan'har idol * Green carpet * Grim spine * Inkpot * Ink sac * Iron fan * Jaguar mask * Jet orb * Lady's court robe * Manbeast's helmet * Mechanical sparrow * Merchant's cloak * Mermaid's comb * Mirror of the Sun Goddess * Moonstone of teleportation * Net * Oil-soaked cloth * Periapt of purity * Pink granite * Pirate captain's head * Ponopa seed - note down current paragraph and turn to 7 / 320 * Rainbow tunic * Relic of Tarshesh * Rime ice * Ring of ultimat power (all abilities +1, Rank +2, Stamina +10) * Royal ring * Sacred rod of teleportation (x3 charges) * Salt and iron filings * Sea-green lens * Seal of the Black Pagoda * Seeking string * Severed head * Silver chopsticks * Silver horseshoe * Silver mirror * Silver thread * Sooty mark * Soulcatcher * Spectral veil * Transcript of paradox * Tsavorite prism * Uncanny salts * Uttakin telescope * Violet-flecked stone * Violin * Water bottle * Whistle * Winged idol * Wisped spider mirrors Dissenswurst (talk) 13:46, September 22, 2019 (UTC)